


Say Goodbye

by ChaosDancer12



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Anti is a jerk, No Romance, OC is an Ace, Please leave feedback and Kudos!, Possession, Trico is so cute!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosDancer12/pseuds/ChaosDancer12
Summary: Jack is used to Anti causing trouble for him, and his friends, but when Anti decides to mess things up in a way that no-one saw coming.... things change.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a story that I've been writing on another site for quite some time and after talking with a friend on Discord, I've decided to publish a few of it's chapters here, to see how people like it.
> 
> I own nothing in this story, apart my ideas and my character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a story that I've been writing on another site for quite some time and after talking with a friend on Discord, I've decided to publish a few of it's chapters here, to see how people like it.
> 
> I own nothing in this story, apart my ideas and my character.

Her head hurt.

Everything hurt.

She raised her hand to shade her eyes from the light.

It reminded her of something... something important.

She sat up and she checked over herself, her legs still worked and so did her arms, her hands and her feet where fine too and her glasses were in one piece and she felt no rips or tears in her clothing and her cloak....

HER cloak?!

Her eyes widened as everything came back to her and she got to her feet.

"JACK!"

\-------------

"... And I'll see all you dudes... IN THE NEXT VIDEOOO!"

Jack yelled before he switched off his camera and he lended back into his chair, sliding his glasses on as he closed his eyes in an effort to suppress his headache.

It had been bothering him all day and if he was a normal gamer, he would have blamed the screens that he had been staring at for the past few hours but he knew that it wasn't the answer.

He could hear laughter in his ears, laughter that he knew belonged to something but he couldn't open his eyes, because he knew what that laughter belonged to.

But he knew that he couldn't put it off forever...

So, he opened his eyes.

"̵̢̣̭̺̲̦̗͍̬͈̪͇̤̪̦̐̑͌͛̇̌̊̊̋͋͊̃̚͜͝͠H̸̢̛̛͕̱̳̜͍̼͎̠͓̟͙̯̯̼̘̯̳̗̜̳̓̐̉͋͒̀̉̉̈̋͊̒̓̐̔̑͋̌́͌̅͌̓̒̋̾͘͘̕͝͝e̸͚̣̜̦̞͉̝͙͍̭̣̥͋̂̇̽̔̍̐͑̕l̷̨̢̛͎̹̘̬̖͙̻̠̫̥̬͍̟̰̗̜̤̙̣̦̹͍̘̦͆̈́͌͂̿͊̿̀̔̐́̏̂͐͆͑̋̿̐͆̎͘̚̚͘̚͠͝͝͝ͅl̶̢̢̨̛̛̙̝̬̠̩̺͉̤̪͓̱͇͐̈́͗̕o̷̡̧̡̨͎̙͈̮͇̟̘̥͈̲̹̳͕̬̞̩̭͙̣̫̪̮̜̓̒̀͗͒͘̚͝ͅ ̵̢̧̢̛̮͎̩͕͍͚̳͍͓̟̻̟̩̺̼̫̺͔̯̓͐͑͒̀͒̽̈͌̐̓̓̌̆͘͠ͅͅͅJ̶̧̡̺̖͕̥͎̻̼̺͛͌̍͛͑̃̾̓̎͛͗̔͒̈̍͐͐͑̍̌̎͘̚̚̕͝͝͠a̷̡̧͍̝̞͈̱̞͎̤̜͙̱̯͕̥̔͐̎͂̒͂̔̾̇̆͗͒͒̏̾̅̂̇̄̎̎̈͒̎̅̾̓̎͜͠ͅc̸̛̯͍̹̥̞̙̳̬͎̳̟͕̼̖͔͈͖̖̣̲̋͒̋̆̾̏͌̄̇̑̓̍̌̊̔̄͆̒̚͜͠ͅk̷̡̡̢̛̛̛̫̩͔̞͍̞̟̬̺͚̼̼̩̯͙͔͉̤̱̫̯̻̾͋̽̋̆̊̐͂̑͋̈́̂̃͆́̔̾͗̑̽̽̎͜͝͠͝͠͝ͅ,̸̧̡̡͚̫̫̗͉̹͔̞̳̝̣͐̈̋̂̒̏͑̿̉͐̓͌͌̓͒͗̃̓͑̕̕ͅ ̸̧̧̼̣̯̗̠̯͓̫̙͎̙͚̖͎͉̣̑̑̑̓̑̈́̍s̶̨̢̡̹̰̞̪͎̞̲͖͗͑͑̅͊́̐̈̇̃̀̑̉̊̓̅̽̓̊͘̚͝ḩ̴̢̧̛͖̳̼̜̼͖͔̹͚̟͆͂͐̾̐̚͠a̷̡̨̢̨̩̘̰̠͎͚̥̥͚̭͍͉͎̝̘̳͔̩͎̤̮͖̼͇͎̰̱̠̅̈́͗̿̑͑́̈̑̈́̏̋̈́̉͑͆͐ͅͅl̷̡̨̼̪̥̼̯̓̿̏̄̔̅̑̽̂͆͂̒̄̔̈́̓̆̃̔̅͒̕l̸̹̙̆͒̅̐̏ ̵̮͎̜̫̤̟̝̪̫̹̓̑̄̂͂̓̂̍͋͒͐́͗̑̏̋̌͂͋́́͑͌̀͘̕͝͠͝w̷̢̢͇̯̞͙̹̹͉͓̲̺͚͓̺͙͎̜̌̈́̓̾̔͋̐̽̚ę̴̢̢̜̤̙̩̥̻͙̗̬̗̖͚̊̽͂̐̆͑̔̄̏͂͌͌̾̊̌̿̉̅̆̂̍̓̿͗̒͒̓̚͘͘͠͝͝ͅ ̴̡̨̡̧̛̛̫̹͖̱͕͉̮̪̞̗̜͓̤͕̱̅͋̇̿̿͊͗̂̍̋̋͆̃͌̄̋͐͌̈́̍̏̄͋̀̓̅̚͘̚͜͠͝͝p̸̡̧̢̫̤͕̳͍̮̜͚̘͓̼͔̭̖̪̈́͂͊͂͝l̸̡̩̺̤̹͔̙̣͙̥̖̪̓̔͛̉͂̅͠a̴̮̗̟̖͎͈̝̞̖̫͚̼̣̪̥͇͙̱͎̭͆̽̒̄̒̐̌̍̀͒̏̑̅̌̍̎͛̚̚͝y̴̧̱̥͓̘̹͚̝͕̰̠̖͍̣̳̹̻̤̖̱̒͛͒̐̎͌̾̉̂́̈́́͗̒͆͗̃̔͐̇͆̂̎̚͠͝͝ ̵̧̨̻͓͍̙͇̻͓͔̫͚̠̮͍̲͍͚̤͉̫̦͉̖̦̙̘͚̙̊͊̈́̃̒̒͜a̸̲̫͎̔̒͒͆̒̓̈̈̃̑̓̑̈́̈́̐̉̑̎͝͝ͅͅͅ ̵̨̧̩̯̱̦͐̒̀̐̾͂̂̒̽̈́̃̀͂̄̂̚̚̚g̵̨̢̢̨̧̛̛͍͖̘̹͍͓̰͈͉̥̬̤̖̫̺̯͈̼̬͚̪̱̭̈́̆͌͋̆̃̆͂̓̉ͅả̷̢̨̛̙͇̪̪͍̲̬̞̲̘̯͇̤̺̳̰͓͈͙̣̪̬̙̟̫̈́̆̂̏̃͘͜͜ͅḿ̶̢̧̛̮̘̻̯̟̥͓̱̻̖͋̄̉̈́̔͛̒́̌̎̅̐̐̄͌̈́̓̈̋̉̌̈́̈́̃̿̚ͅĕ̵̼̗̰̘̰̯̹͙̥̣̳̣̱͚̈́̌͜ͅͅ?̸̢̜̜̞̙͉̺̼̰̭̗͖͎̥͚̏͛̒͜ͅ"̶̧̧̙̟͍̹̝̯̟͙̻̞͖̩̘̹̻̩̀̈́̉̆̊͒̊̽͂̄̒̇̌͆̑͒͑̓̒̄͐̎̔͛͝͝ͅ

\---------

It was a cold night and a late one too.

I had no clue of what time it was, only that it was late and I was watching a video of one of my favourite Youtubers.

Jacksepticeye.

But something was wrong with the video.

It was glitching in and out and no-one was commenting on that.

I pushed my glasses up to rub at my twitching left eye as the outro played. I was about to reach out and switch my phone off, so I could change and sleep for the night when the video started to glitch again. I picked up my phone and I stared at the video, which now showed someone standing behind Jacksepticeye, with black eyes and a slashed neck.

My eyes widened.

I knew who that was.

I scrolled down to the comment section and again, no-one had seen anything wrong with the video.

I was about to type in a comment when my phone's screen started to glitch in and out. I dropped it and I stared at the face that was forming on it.

"̶̨̧̡̛̤̻̥̫͕͖͉̳͕͉̩͒̃̊̌̆̍ͅỸ̴̧̡͓̖̲̹͙̤̝̲̦̩̘̙̭̠̰̖͈̭̻͉̩̯̬̈̌͌̒̑̂̃̾̋̈̅̈̈́͌͆͂͂̈́̈́̿̓͌̑̎̓ọ̵͈̪̼̱̺̻͈̯̹͙̇̇̏̓̉̇͆͆̌̒̂̍͋͑̾͒̂̎̊̕͘͝ủ̷̧̥̲̝̜̻͇̙̻̊̌̌́̍̉͛̓̉̔́ ̷̡̭͚͇̲̱͓̰̹͙̻͙͐̀̊̌̊̇̑͂̃̊̓̑̆̔̽͛̌͒̎͗̇͊̕̕ͅc̸̢̧̨͍̤̞̦̮̝͌̈́̉̒̿̇̽̾̐́̕͘͜͝a̷̮͍̲͔̪̺͙̝͈̝̥͎̝͋̑ͅn̸̢̨̧̛̛̰͉̥̬̗̲̲͍̹̜͍͈̺̩̜̯̥͙̜̘̦̟̑̐̀́̎͊̔̽̉̒̊̅̈́͊̑̾̀̇̐́̇͗́̆̚͜͠ ̸̻͎̹̻̻͓͍̦̘̟̓̊͆̈̅̔̅̿̎s̸̛̛̤̳͍͇͈̺̹͖̫͈͉̣͐̾́̈̎͋͊͒̈̇̆̽̂̍̆̋̾̈́̏̾̌̌̅̕̕̕͘ͅͅe̴̡̨̨̧̢̤̳̲̱͓̬̜̪̪͎̥͕̬̖̠̮̺̙̲̒̀̚̕̕͜͜e̵͙̳̰͌̈́́̒̈̓̀̕͠͠ ̴̧͖̱̖̺̻͇̤͕̫̪̬͕̬̜̦͍̣͇̯̟̠͔̥̮͓̂̉͊͊͒̌̓͋͑̓͜͝ͅͅm̵̢͇͓̮̥̹̮̘̘̩̝̥̜̓ḛ̶̢̜̺̠̮̺͚̥̉́̑̓̈́͌̐̈́͂͒̅̅͝.̴̢̡̡̝̖̮̣̦͎̳͎͉̱͓͉̠̱͑͑͌̐̐͂͒̔̋̒̈̊͜͜͠͝ͅ.̷̛̼͈̩͉̮͍͚͖̟͂͗͌̃̆̑̇̌̊̌̑̉͝ͅͅ.̶̨̯̱͉̖͇̰͙̖̺̊͌̎̀̈́͊͆̏̍͒̊́̌̑̈́̌̚͝͝ͅͅ ̸̼̇͊̒̋͋̾̅̏̉̔̾͐͑͌̄͛̎̅̋̿͒̈̓͘̕͝͝Ḩ̸̧̧̬̩̭͈͍͇̭̠͕͍̟͈̮̜̠̜͎͓̙̥̳̙̮̩̯̈͑͑̾̄̊̆̋̽́̍̆̏͜͜ơ̶̧͓͖̤̱̖̲̟̩̤̞̟̬̝͕̙̜͍̗̖̗͇͙̠̐̈͐͑͐͆̓͋̓͘͘͝͠ͅẘ̷̧̢̨̘̞̘̜͉̬̫͇̰̼͇̜̙͚͖̙̞̯̩̳̣͈͈̞̱͍̋̓̈͋̅͘͝ͅͅͅͅ ̷̢̛̜͉̮͎̟̩̯͓̺͔̣̋̽͛̏͂̔̊̂͗̈́͑̄͊̕i̴̡̢̨̡̛͇̞̥̜̻͔̹̜̗̖̰͈̳͍̫͇͑͌̉̃̑̄͆̀͗̇̓͗̇̎̄̂̈́̓̐͠͝ͅņ̸̬̘͕͚̠̩̅̃̂̃͋̈́̂̉͋͗͋̔̉̓́̃̊͒̂͒̒̓̏͘͘̕̚͜͝͝t̷̛̖͈̥̞̖͚͎̣͇͎̮̩̻̤͍̝̠͈͈͓̾͑̀͊̏̏̂̈́̎̆̂̌̎̈́̇̓̑̈̕̚̕̚͘͝͠e̶̡̛̠͖͚̻̼͖̣̞̝͈̲͓̹͔͔̞͎̟͔̹͇̤͇̫̾́̊̈́̿̈̂̌̎̎̇͋͊̊̑̉̎̎̍̀̆͊̊̎̀̄̀̍͘͜͜͠͠͝r̷̛̛͔͔̤̤̥̾̾̋͂͐͐̇͋̀̍͐͑̈͆̇͒̓́̑͘͘ͅê̷̛͇̝̠̥͚̝̳̯̱̔̽̎̊̃̂́͊͗͐̋͂̿̕͘͝͝͠͠ͅs̸̢̨̡̡̲͈͈͇̩̗͉̝͍͉͈̼̟͕̫͕̩̬͍̯͍̱̎̒͊̿̂́̏̂̍̈́̓̏̆̋͌͜͝t̴̨̡̨̡̩̻̗̭̝͕̖̗̣̙̬͇͓̟̠̝̲̻̼̪͖͙̺͓̭͚̝̼̉̆̇͆͝i̶̧̧̨̹̻̬͈̼̜͈͔̝̳̦̱̫͋̍̏̓̾̀̒̽̿͑̌̋̐̅̒͒̉̂̔̇́͂̃̊̚n̸͎̮͔̤̟͐̎̍̈̅̕̕g̵̢̜̳̻̩̲̦̹̺̻͉̭̺̤̻̐̄̈̽̓̓̓͋̂̂̀͛̐̽̇̓͆͑̈́͐͘̚͠͠͠.̶̧̛̘͈̞̺̰̣̲̯̩̮̳̤͓̮̤̿̽͂̋͋̎͑̈́̕̚͜͝͝ͅͅ.̸̢͇͖̪̣̼̳̫̰͓̙̞̯͓̜̗̺̝̺̘̖̲̝͎̬͉̅̈́͂̉̈̔͐̅̇͐̀̆́̽.̶̧̢͕̖͉̹͙̻͍̯͙͓̤͕̣̱̩̺̪͙̘̯̪̲͙̱͊͐͋͑̆̒̇̚͘͜͝ͅ"̸̖̻̪́́́͐̀͒͑́

I now had a feeling why there was no comments of Anti appearing in the video, because they didn't see him.

"̸̧̡̢͍̖̟̳̪͕̜͔͉̤̯͓̩͌̎̔̒͗͌̔̑͗̒̈́̿̿͂̒̿̍̿̒͐̔̑̎̈́̓̏̔̓̆͊͝L̵̝̱̦̼͉̜̘͔̼̳̪͍̗̦̘̱̻̯̮͖̺̣̑̑̔͊͛̄̓̑̈̋̈́͐̈͠ę̸̧͙͈͔̻̞̪̈́̾̇͆̋̀̃͂̐̊̈́̉̒͘͝t̸̪͆́̀͂̈́̎͛͠'̶̛̛̝̘̱̰̗̖̙̓͆͐̋͑́͋̈́͌̍̿͛̓̓̐͐͆̅̓̔̌͛͆̚͝͝ṡ̶̢̛̛͇̖̜͕̹̠̣̱̹̰͉̟̝̻̗̿͋̃̅̆̑͌̓̓̓͂̈́̎͊̒̽͒̊̂̉̕̕͘͜͝͠͝ͅ ̴̨̧̧̢̗͇̳̠̖̣̼̫̜̻͖̳͍͉̥̂̈́̌̽͗̄̏̀̇̎̅̈́̈̈̂̕͝p̸̡̛̮̞͕͙̈́̓̈́̈́̈̔͌͛̉͛̏̎̎̊͛͌́̒͘̕l̷͈̫̙̱̜̱̤̱̺̪̠̄̂̌̿̒͘͜͝ą̶̯̱̲̭͚͕̤̺̱̪̇͋͑̿̈́͆̒͗̏̐̐̾̓̈͂͋̓̋̋̿͋͆́͋̚̕̚͘͘̕͝y̷̨̢̛̥͔͚͎͈̖̟̤̜̯̫͚̥̥͕̋̄̆͗̓̽ͅ ̵͎̖̗̫̩̩͕̤̫̞͙͉̝͉̘͚͚͇̫̣̲̖͔̲̖̰̝̖̭̐̐͒̅̂́̉̀͝ͅͅa̷̛̻̭͓̱̋́̆̈́̐̆̋̒̿͌͗̈́̎̋͌̎̍̃͋́̆͗̒̑̊͘͘͘͠͝ ̶̡̤̩̝̳̤̖̂̔͆̔̏͑̿̀̈́̈́͗̋̈́͐͊̄̓̊͌̓̽̋̍͗͒̇̐̕͠͠͠g̶̡̧͓͉͔͈͍̻̭͕͍̫̹̺̤̯̰̬̤̿̒͜ͅͅã̸̪̬̹͓̻̤̙̗̭̝͒̇̉̈͂̑̈̆̍̐͗͋̈́̿̈̃̅̄̏͗̽̚̚̕͜͝͝͠͝m̸̧̧̢̧̧̨̫̦͖̜̦͎̯̝̗̭̲̳͎͉̼̹͖̫͓̩͔͔͍̲̰̬̓̍̏͂͐͌̄͛̍̎͆̄͋͂̆͑̃͊̽́͛͘͜͝͠͝ͅę̵̧̢̨̛̰͖͈̯̠̦͕̺̖̱̪̫̜̫͉̱͎͈̹͉͈̣͙̺̝̻̟̺̓̀͆͒̀͗̽̋͌͛̅́̍͐͑̄̊̃̐̊̿͋͐̈́͂̚͘̕̕͜͝ͅ!̴̢̨̢̨̛̯̣̼̗̜̳̼̖̖̱̱̰̝̹̻̪̘̱͎̪̹͖̺̮͕̮̹̲͎̹̍͒͗̋͋͋͐̚͝"̵̢̛̛̯̤̤̭̞̱̝̯͙͔̤̜̭̦̀̽̐̉́͊̊͑̎̄͆̂͊͑̄̔̈́͗̎̈́̃͘̕͘͜͝

I didn't like the sound of that but before I could do anything, my eyes closed, but before I blackened out, I heard him say something.

̸̡͎̖̥͎̜̭̼̹̹̖̰̓͆̐͐̿̋͐̏͂͂̄̇̆͐̋̕̚͝"̴̫̌̀̈́͊̊͌̐͒̂͌͆̋̿̚͝S̴̨̲̣̲͚̮̝͚̖̻̳̬͋̆͋̾͆̾̿̈́̑́̊̋͑̒͂͛̚̕͜a̴̧͕͕̙̖̳̦̞̞̙̻̦̦̝̞̱̤̞̞̼̬̲̞̣̝̋̔̽̈̐̈̂̊͆͘̚ͅͅy̶̢̡̢̧̨̧̢̯̖̱̙͕͍̯̟̞͍̱̳̩̜̭͍̆̌̾̒͋̐͊̈͑̓̾̐͂͑͘͘̕͘ ̶̢̛̤̞̹͎̟̗͕̜͔̟̥̹̩̐́̅́̂͋̂̔̓̎̏̃̈́̎͋̏̍̈́͂̃͆̚͝͝ģ̸̧̨̙̜̼͎̰̻̳̙̞̰̏͒̋̈́̃̇͛̌̏̄̅̌̍͛̓̎̎̅́̓̂̈̏̄͊̎̚̕͜͠͝͠ò̸͙͔͚͔̰̖̲̊͒̒̈́͆̐͆̈́̐̏̑̽̏̽̿̎́̔̋͒̚̕͝͝ǫ̴̣̞̯̟̤̮̲̖̩̒d̴̢̛͓̦̟̯̠̣̞̹̪̝̯̩̲͍͔͈̜̼̬̞̻̠̪̤̘b̵̨̢̛̖̬̻̞̰̖̪͎̤͎͉̱̦͇̗͍͍̲̪͉̭̞̒̓̀͆̈́̅̂̒̽̌͗͂̏̑̒͂̿́̅͜͝͠ͅͅy̵̢̨̡̜̫̹͇̼͇͎̥͙̯̩̯̱͖̠̤͙̺̼͓͓̭̜̩̰̪̥͑͜ͅe̷̢̛̦͙͇̪̅̔͑̓̇̉̅̈́̇̔̏̾̓̎̓̆̂̓́͆̂͘͘̕͜͝.̸̨̢̯̲̹̰̯͙̗̣͚̰̻̠̟̳̗̗̹͈̠̗͙̼̬͊̅̂̾̉̂͋̎͊̀̌̓̃͊̍̽̈́̃̉̌̓̊̿͗͝͝.̴̢̧̛̙̤͈̣̣͚͉̺̦̘̟̜̠̥̲̬̍͋̓̉̑́͌̆̌͊͛̇͆̃̔̚͜͝͝.̵̨̙̯͉̫̪̜̣̪̭͓͈͊̌̃̎͆̑͗̐̾͒̽̚͜


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, our main characters meet, here we go...

Jack groaned as he got to his feet, he hated it when this happened, Anti would throw him into a game and he had to beat the game to get out. It was simple to understand but hard to carry out, Anti would screw around with the game, changing it so that Jack could not trust whatever knowledge of the game he had, making it harder for him to get out.

But the sounds that came from behind him, told him just how much Anti had screwed around with the game.

He turned around to see someone running their hands over the ground, until they found some glasses, which reminded him of his own, which had to be somewhere in this room.

He noticed a bit of light reflecting off something and he picked it up to find out that the item was a pair of glasses, that weren't his, his had black frames and these were blue.

"These aren't my glasses!" He could tell from the voice that the person speaking was a female, that could speak English and she sounded like she was English.

"I think that they're mine." Jack said. "And I think I have yours. Do you want to swap for them?"

"Yeah." Jack handed the glasses over to the girl and she gave him his glasses.

Jack felt better when he had them back on and it seemed that his new ally felt the same way after she had put her glasses back on, he could see again and this allowed him to see what was going on. The room was dark and the only light came from a window. Jack walked over to it and he pushed the curtain covering it aside, to bring more light into the room.

It also allowed him to see the small female that was messing around with her hairband. She was tiny, somewhere between 5 ft 2 and 5 ft 3 and dressed in black, apart from the grey socks on her feet. "You're tiny!"

"I'm not tiny!" The female yelled back at him, before she started to laugh. It was the kind of laughter that you couldn't explain and the type that you had to join in with. They eventually stopped and they looked at each other taking in the traits that they shared, blue eyes and brown hair, and the differences between them.  Jack was 5ft 8 and a 1/2, the girl had messy hair pulled back into a ponytail, he had a beard, she had freckles and both of them was locked in this room.

"So, this is awkward..." The girl said as she played with the drawstrings of her hoodie. "I mean, you're Jacksepticeye and I'm talking to you and this is like the beginning of a really bad fanfiction and I know that I saw Anti on your video and for some reason, I'm the only one that saw him and..."

"You saw him?" Jack asked, stopping her rambling.

The girl nodded her head. "What's going on here? You seem to know what he's done. What did he do?"

"Anti likes to mess with me by throwing me into games that I have to beat if I want to get out, but he messes around with the games to make it difficult for me to use any knowledge that I have on them. This is the first time that he's thrown somebody else into the game, apart from Mark, but that was Dark's fault."

"Dark and Anti are real?! They're not alterego's that you and Markiplier created?"

"They used to be but after a while, we realised that they were actually alive and we planned to include them in more videos but something went wrong and they gained their own bodies."

"If you had told me this before I watched that video, I could have believed you, maybe, but after seeing Anti and this, I believe you Jacksepticeye. It's the only explanation for what just happened to us."

"Just call me Jack and thanks, it's been hard for Mark and I, to keep this a secret and I can't just keep calling you tiny, do you have a name that I can use?"

The female looked away from him, tugging at her sleeves in an effort to cover her hands.

"Would you feel more comfortable with giving me a nickname that I can use instead of your real name?" Jack asked her.

She nodded her head. "Yeah, you can call me Chaos."

Jack smiled and he was about to ask her another question when the doorknob started to turn, both of them stared at the door before an unspoken agreement of what to do next passed between them.

Jack silently bolted towards the back of the room, running his hands over the walls until he felt something wooden underneath his hands, he kept on moving them until he found what felt like a door handle, he tugged at it and it opened.

He waved Chaos over and the female climbed into the cupboard, closing the door behind them after he entered it.

Jack watch through the keyhole as a man with grey hair and glasses entered the room, he seemed to be looking for something but he gave up on searching the room and he left.

Jack released the breath that he didn't know that he was holding, he slowly pushed open the door, climbing out of the cupboard, keeping an eye out as his smaller companion climbed out after him.

"Do you have an idea of where we are?" She asked him.

"No, but we can't stay here forever, we won't be able to hide from that man forever, we have to get out of here."

Chaos looked at door before she pulled her hood up, over her head, and she tightened the drawstrings. She walked towards the door and she twisted the handle, poking her head around the door when it opened.

"I don't see anything."

She slipped out of the room, waiting for the other shoe to drop but when it didn't, she was joined by Jack, who silently closed the door behind them.

"Come on, let's find out what's going on here."


	3. Chapter 2

They managed to get out of the house without anyone stopping them, only to stare at their surroundings, which looked like they were made out of pixels.

"This is so focking weird." Jack muttered before Chaos frowned and she tugged on his sleeve. "Jack, can you hear music?"

"Nope, I can't hear a focking thing, why?"

"Because, I think I can hear something playing in the background, something that sounds familiar, like I've heard it before, somewhere, but I can't remember when..."

Chaos closed her eyes and she started to hum, tapping on her lower arm with her fingers as she recreated the song that she could hear.

"That sounds like a song that I heard in a game but I can't remember which one..." Jack was confused, he couldn't figure which game Anti had chosen.

"Jack." Chaos said. "I think that I know where we are but there's something that I need to see to confirm my idea."

"Okay Kid!" Jack said before he started to laugh. "I'm definitely going to be calling you that from now on!"

Chaos giggled as they walked down the path, passing by other houses until they reached a two-storey building. Chaos looked at it and she gasped. "Oh my god! I know where we are, this is a Pokémon Mart! We're in the World of Pokémon!"

"Why is it so quiet?" Jack asked. "And where are the Pokémon? We should be hearing the cries of Pokemon so, where are they and how did you figure out that we're in the World of Pokémon?"

"Because of the music, I remembered what it means. It's the music that plays when you're in Lavender town, the town of the dead Pokémon and it's the town where Lavender Tower is located."

"Then that means..." Jack started to say before he looked at a building that they could see in the distance. "To beat this game we need to escape from this town."

'But how are we going to do that Jack? I don't see a way out."

"Most of the chase scenes that you see in a horror game have a trigger." Jack frowned. "I have a feeling that we need to trigger one if we want to beat this game. We didn't trigger one when we left that room and we didn't trigger one when we left the house, so we need to go inside that tower. It's the only other building in this town that's big enough for people to run around in."

"But what about the Pokémon Centre and the Pokémon Mart? Shouldn't it be possible for chase scenes to be triggered in them too?"

"They're too small and too open, this is a game to Anti, he wants to be entertained and a chase scene in a small room? It's not entertaining to him, but a chase scene in a Tower with several floors and places to hide, along with obstacles and enemies? That's the sort of chase scene that he likes to watch."

Jack opened the Mart's door and they stepped inside. The place looked like it hadn't been touched, apart from the aisles where the milk and other fresh items had been ransacked and emptied. Jack shook his head and he made his way over to the backpacks, tossing the black and yellow one over to Chaos before he grabbed a black and green one for himself.

"Jack?" Chaos watched as he opened it and he started to remove the paper packaging from his new bag. "Are you sure that we are allowed to do this? I mean, we're taking items that don't belong to us..."

"I don't like to do this but sometimes, a bag filled with useful items could be the difference between life and death here."

"Okay, but I don't like it."

"Hey, if I could pay for them, then I would but right now, I can't and neither can you, right?"

"No, I can't. I don't even have my shoes! Anti grabbed me before I could grab anything that could stop him or help me! And I know that I don't have anything that could stop him or help me... we're stuck, aren't we Jack?! And the only way to get out..."

Chaos tried not to show Jack the tears that was starting to fall down her face, she was trying to wipe them away with her sleeves but Jack grabbed her hands. "Save the tears for when this is over, we will escape from this game, I promise, because this isn't the first time that Anti has done this to me, and if I can get out of his games, and if Mark can do the same thing, then you can do it too! We can't let the pressure get to us because if we do, Anti wins."

"Then, what should we do? What can we do?!"

"We start by taking what we can use from this place. Food and Medical Supplies."

"Can we grab some blankets and pillows too?"

"What?"

"Because from what has happened so far, Anti could do something to change the weather and when he does this then, we could be in trouble, because we aren't wearing any clothing that can withstand stand the cold for a long time, we could probably survive the cold for a short amount of time, but if we think about it long term, we're screwed, so it would be safer for us to find somewhere that we could use as a shelter, until the weather clears up, and we can move around without worrying about the fact that we could freeze to death, thanks to the weather."

"You're right about that." Jack said. "We need to have plans to counter a situation like that, even if we don't get to use them, and we will need to sleep eventually. I can deal with sleeping on hard ground but while we're here, in a shop that has blankets and pillows, it would be a good idea to get some."

"So, does Anti put you through one small game or several of the small games together or a big game?"

"It's a mixture of all three, it can be a few small games, a few big games or just one really big game that takes a while to complete. We are lucky that time in a game is slower than time in the real world, it may feel like a few weeks to us but it will be a few minutes in the real world, so we don't have to worry about being declared missing and being thrown into an asylum when we get back, because who would believe us if we tell them that we spent the past few weeks stuck inside a game?"

"You can name a few people that would."

"Yeah, I could." Jack said before they split up to find what they needed.

\-------

Jack found Chaos by the exit door of the Mart, she was humming the song as she tamed the laces of of her new trainers. Her backpack was next to her, with two bundles of blankets, wrapped up with straps.

"So, you have a thing for lightening bolts?" He asked as he kneeled down to attach his blanket bundle to his bag, grinning at the mini green eyeballs on it.

Chaos nearly jumped into the air from the sudden question, she looked around, trying to find out who was talking to her, only to relax when she saw that Jack was the one who had been talking to her.

"Yeah." She scratched the back of her head. "It's like you and the symbol on your channel, it's something that just stuck with me and it never left."

Jack chuckled as Chaos attached her blanket bundle to her bag. "Are you ready to end this?"

"Yeah, let's finish this."


	4. Chapter 3

Jack stood in front of the entrance of Lavender Tower, Chaos was next to him, messing with a scarf that she had picked up before they had left the Mart, securing it so it so it wouldn't get in the way if they had to run for it. "So, how far up do we need to go before everything goes to hell?" She asked.

"I say the top floor or the floor under it." Jack said cheerfully, causing Chaos to sigh and glare at the small bottle of alcohol that Jack had taken from the Mart. "Hey Jack... oh screw it! Jack, can you give me the goddamn bottle?!"

"Why?"

"Because if I'm going to do this crap, I want to be tipsy before I go into that tower!" Chaos snapped at him.

"That's the spirit!" Jack yelled as he handed Chaos the bottle and the female drank some of the liquid courage that it contained before she threw it away.

Jack laughed as he entered the Tower heading for the stairs as Chaos followed him, there was blood splatter everywhere and the smell of rotting flesh drifted into their noses, Chaos gagged and she lifted her scarf up to cover her nose as they made their way to the 7th floor. Bodies were scattered everywhere, civilians, and the Pokémon trainers who worked for Team Rocket. No one had been spared from the fury of the ghost Pokémon.

The duo found themselves at a dead end on the 7th floor, between two statues of Pokémon, statues that were crumbling into pieces. "Jack, are you sure that this is as far as we can go here?"

"Yeah, this is the final floor and I don't see a staircase going up anywhere, we can only go down from here." The light started to fade and Jack shuffled around so that his back was up against the back of his companion. "It's time, are you ready?"

"No, I'm not. I'm scared, what if we don't make it? What happens if they capture us?"

"If we give up now then Anti wins, but if we are brave and we run and we don't ever give up hope, then we can make it and defeat Anti at his own game!"

Everything went dark and the only thing that they could count on was the feeling from their backs.

The wind howled as the lights came back on, revealing that they are surrounded by ghosts and zombies. Blood dripped from their open wounds and the smell of their rotting flesh soaked the room. Chaos gulped and Jack? He charged for a gap in the crowd, dragging Chaos with him.

He took the steps two at the time, flying down them, followed by the groans of the zombies as they stumbled their way down, adding to the collection of blood stains that coated the walls and the floor.

Chaos had to take the stairs three at a time to keep up with the pace Jack was going, they arrived at the sixth floor, only to be cornered by the ghosts who had taken the shortcut. The ghosts had phased through the floor but it was Chaos who saw the quickest way to get to the stairs without having to take the long way around and duck around the ghosts. "Jack, the graves!" She cried. "There's nothing to stop us from going over them, right?"

She was right, there was nothing to stop them, so they blotted for the gravestones, dodging around them and reaching the stairs just as the zombies reached the floor that they had just left.

The fifth floor was crawling with the ghosts but that didn't stop them from taking their shortcut, hopping over the graves to reach the staircase or weaving around them if the grave stone was too tall for them to jump over.

Jack hit the staircase running, he was flying down it, leaving Chaos to follow the dust trails that he was leaving behind, but even Jack couldn't run forever. He stopped for a quick break on the third floor, giving Chaos the chance to catch up with him.

Jack took several deep breaths and he rested his hands on his knees while Chaos rested against a tall grave stone. They could hear the zombies and the ghosts above them and Jack was the first one to start moving again, with Chaos following him.

The second floor was a nightmare to run through, the grave stones were too tightly packed together, they had to take the long way around but once they reached the first floor, they found out that it was clear, they had a clean shot to the exit and they took it.

Jack was the first one out of the door but he didn't stop,  he just kept running. Chaos was the next one out of the door and she didn't even bother to try and barricade it, because it would be a waste of time.

The sounds of their feet pounding against the street echoed in their ears, they could hear the screams of the ghosts behind them as they passed the house that they woke up in, pass the entrance to the town and pass the little sign that welcomed visitors to Lavender Town.

"We're almost there!" Jack yelled as he pointed out the swirling circle of light that was beginning to form. "We just have to jump through that and we're free!" 

Chaos nodded her head and when they reached the portal, they jumped.

The portal was a swirling corridor of light, throwing them around as they screamed, Chaos yelped when Jack managed to grab her by her hood and pulled her closer to him. "This is when it gets bumpy!" The Irishman yelled before the corridor exploded and sent them flying off in another direction.

"This is not bumpy!" Chaos screamed. "This is a focking rollercoaster with no brakes!"

"AHHHHHH!"

\---------

Chaos groaned as she felt something brush against her face. "Jack?" She muttered as she managed to open her eyes and sit up to see where she was.

She had been lying down in a grassy field on a cliff, which was pretty high up, because she could see actual clouds below her when she made her way over to the edge and she peeked over it.

She slowly backed away from the edge, heading for safer grounds. She had just reached the opening of a cave when something shoot from the entrance and placed it's hand over her mouth, she screamed and she bit the hand, feeling sick when she tasted the not human blood that was filling her mouth.

She managed to remove the hand that was covering her mouth as it's other arm wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her into the cave.

"JACK!"


	5. The Last Guardian: Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, we're moving onto The Last Guardian now and regular updates will now begin.
> 
> I will try to update this once a week but RL might get in the way.
> 
> And until we reach a certain point in the game, there will be a bit of switching between First person POV and Third person POV.

The sensation of something warm blowing against my cheek woke me up, that and the awful taste of that nonhuman blood in my mouth.

And I shouldn't mention the mini hangover I have from drinking that alcohol, nope, I am not going to mention that... actually I think that I just did...

"Is this what the aftermath of a bar crawl feels like?" I asked myself as I sat up, rubbing my forehead with my hands. I pulled my hands away from my head and I was about to stand up when I felt my arms itch. I was about to use my left hand to pull up the right sleeve of my hoodie when I froze and I took another look at my hands, they were tiny and they weren't the only thing that was tiny, I was.

I was now the size of a eleven-year-old, everything had been shrunken with me, my glasses, my clothes and my bag.

I pulled up the sleeve of my hoodie find out that I now had markings on my arm and a quick inspection of my body revealed that the markings were everywhere, apart from my face.

"These look like the markings of the boy from The Last Guardian." I muttered.

I stood up, adjusting to the changes that had been done to my centre of balance and I felt something warm behind me, I turned around to see the black muzzle of a beast that had been chained to the floor.

"Trico." I muttered, I now knew where I was, I was in The Last Guardian and one of my first thoughts was that it was a shame that Jack was not here, he would have loved to meet Trico.

Trico suddenly woke up and he started to trash around, with his eyes glowing pink. "Umm... hi Trico, please don't kill me or eat me!" I said as I slowly made my way to the spear in his leg. I grabbed onto the spear and I pulled at it, taking it out while Trico continued to thrash about.

I had just thrown the offending item away when one of Trico's kicks connected with me and sent me flying into the rocky wall of the cave.

\----------

It was dark by the time I finally came around, I couldn't see the moon but I could see the moonlight and my head? It hurt, a lot.

Trico was staring at me, he looked like my pet cats, when they was hungry and it was food time.

Trico was hungry.

I looked around and I found a ruined building in the cave, I could see the glow of a barrel from here.

"Alright Trico, I'm off to get you some num nums!" I waved to the cat-bird creature and I walked over to the building, pulling myself up onto the level with the barrel.

I could see Trico watching me as I rolled the barrel off of the ledge before I dropped down to the ground, picking up the barrel and I carefully walked over to Trico with it.

I dropped the barrel near Trico before I turned around and headed back to the building, I thought that I had seen another barrel there and from the crunching that I heard behind me, Trico was still hungry.

\-------

A gate stopped me from getting the third barrel, a gate that was opened with a switch. Trico watched me as I carried the barrel over to him. I said down on the stairs of the building after I had left it in front of Trico, I was thinking of Jack. What happened to him? Did he get thrown into a different game or was he in this game too? And if he was, what happened to him and where is he?

I had no idea of when and how my questions would be answered, or who would answer them, the only thing that I could do now was play the game.

I yawned, I did not know what time it was but I knew that I had to get some real sleep soon and the times that I was knocked out didn't count. I made a nest, with my blanket and my pillow, in the little room that the third barrel had been hidden in, I could hear Trico as he settled down for the night.

But one thought ran through my mind as I fell asleep.

_'Jack, where are you?'_

\--------

Jack groaned as he woke up, the last thing that he remembered was travelling for the portal with the Kid but after that, he remembered nothing.

**"Hello Jackaboy!"**

"Anti!" He yelled, forming an air spell in his hand as he shot up but the glitch crackled. **"You do not want to do that Jackaboy, because have you ever heard of the the phrase: 'Don't shoot the messenger'?"**

"That doesn't count when the messenger is a bastard that keeps on trying to kill you!" Jack toned down the air spell but he didn't dismiss it. "What do you want Anti?"

 **"To give you a little warning you might want to find your little tagalong before the soldiers find her..."** Anti crackled. **"Tick tock Jackaboy! Time's running out!"**

"I swear that I will find a way to stop you Anti." Jack growled, before he sprinted off, towards an entrance.

**"Oh really Jackaboy? You, stop me?! I like to see you try..."**


	6. The Last Guardian: Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to me!

There was sunlight coming through the gaps in the of the cave when I woke up, I made my way out of the nest to see that Trico was awake and that he was looking at me.

I rubbed my twitching left eye and I yawned, I dug through my backpack, only to find out that the items inside had not been affected, which meant that the items were tightly packed together and a bit damaged, but the damage was only to the casings, the items they held were fine.

I pulled together a quick breakfast from the food I had in my bag before I pulled my hoodie off, I was getting a bit too warm for my liking, and after a quick arrangement of the contents of my bag, and with my hoodie tied around my waist, I rolled up my sleeves and I got to work.

I walked over to Trico, he seemed to be a bit calmer now and he nudged my hand when I reached out to touch his nuzzle.

My heart melted at the site of this, I now understood why Jack had fallen in love with this creature, because I had fallen for him too. "You want some more 'num nums', don't you?" I cooed. "There's something I have to do before I can give you your num nums."

Climbing Trico was harder than it looked, I kept on grabbing onto loose feathers, pulling them out and the armour don't help but I did manage to reach the lever that kept the chained collar on Trico's neck. I grabbed on to it and I pulled, and I kept doing that until the lever moved, breaking the collar in half. I slowly climbed down and I decided that I needed to take a better look at the cave that had become our prison. I needed to see if there was a way out of here. 

One end of the cave led to a passageway that could be a way out, if it wasn't blocked off by rubble, which left the other side of the cave as the location of a way out.

A crash came from where Trico was and I looked at him, he had shaken off his armour and feathers were flying everywhere, one of them landed on my head and I picked it off, staring at it before I carefully placed it in my pocket.

The other passageway was a dead end, Trico seemed to be looking for something while I was trying to think of a way out.

A glow came from a ledge above me, a ledge that was too high for me to reach, unless I used Trico as a ladder.

Trico himself was sniffing the ledge, which meant that there was something good on that ledge that he liked. "Did you find something Trico? What did you find?" He kept on headbutting the ledge in an effort to get whatever was on that ledge, I wanted to see what Trico was interested in and so, I began another round of Trico parkour.

I had managed to reach Trico's head when he knocked the item down.

A barrel.

I was about to climb back down, when I saw steam coming from a hole and that set alarm bells off in my head, because if it was warm enough to force me to remove my hoodie and roll up my sleeves, then there should be no steam at all, so, the presence of steam meant that whatever was in that hole was important.

Important enough that I had to find out what it was.

I could see a barrel blocking the hole, which meant that Trico would be happy, I knelt down and I started to pull at the barrel, dragging it out of the hole. "Trico! I have some num nums for you!" I rolled the barrel over the ledge before I turned my attention back to the hole. I dunked my left hand in the steam, yelping as I yanked it back and held it close to my chest.

It was freezing!

I pulled my sleeves down before I bent down to start crawling, only to stop when I realised that I couldn't fit in there with my backpack on my back. I removed it and I placed it by the entrance of the hole.

Trico was busy with the barrels, so it would give me some time to see where this hole led.

I followed the steam through the hole, it led to a crawlspace, one that forced me to lie down if I wanted to move without being stuck.

My teeth were chattering by the time I found a way out of the crawlspace, frozen hands undid the knot that held my hoodie in place before I threw it on, pulling the sleeves down to cover my hands before I pulled the hood over my head.

The steam covered the floor of the passageway, coming up to my knees as I waded for it, I really wanted to get this over with, I wanted to get out of here and I wanted to see Jack again.

\--------

Chaos almost walked into a broken pillar, the cold had stolen a lot of her body heat and she was painfully slow, she could barely grab onto the edge of the broken pillar and start the process of climbing over it, the burn in her arms and legs was a welcome relief to the cold and she just sat there, on the broken pillar, doing whatever she could to bring warmth back into her limbs. She slipped off the edge of the pillar, heading towards a crack in the wall.

\-------

"Get away from me you mother *******!" Jack yelled as he ran away from the Soldiers, dodging their magic, he grabbed onto a ledge, pulling himself up until he was out of their reach. He laughed as they tried to get him and failed.

"Yeah, run away *******!" He yelled as they turned around to return to their posts. "This is what Jack does!"


	7. The Last Guardian: Chapter 3

I slipped through a crack in the wall and I gasped when I saw what awaited me on the other side, this room was a dead end but it's walls were covered with carvings and symbols.

The ice on the ground crunched underneath my footsteps as I walked, the small pool of water in the centre of the room was a solid chunk of ice. The only thing that stood out was a craved statue of something lying down, it looked like a tomb and it felt like one too but, sitting on the head area was a circle object. I picked it up and it glowed.

This was the mirror with the mysterious light, the mirror that could direct the lightening of Trico, I knew that when I got to the crawlspace that I couldn't carry it so I shoved the handle of the mirror onto the waistband of my jeans, pushing it down so it would not be lost or fall off, if I had to run and once I was sure that I wouldn't lose it, I slipped out of the tomb through the crack in the wall.

Going back through the cold passageway and crawlspace was easier than the first time I used them, even with the mirror on my back. I found out that Trico had taken a nap while I was gone, he woke up right after I got back but when I pulled the mirror off of my jeans, his eyes started to glow, I had a feeling of what was going to happen next.

I quickly pointed the mirror away from us and I watched as the lightening from Trico's tail crashed into the wall.

"I'm giving this to Jack when I find him." I muttered before I attached the mirror to a blanket strap before I put my backpack back on but I whimpered when I saw an alcove above me and what was inside of it.

I won't go into details on how I got the barrel from that but it did involve me hanging from a ledge, Tomb Raider style, and the mantras of "Don't look down." and "I'm gonna die."

So I'll just skip to the part where Trico used his lightening to destroy the rubble wall that prevented us from leaving the cave.

It was awesome!

I ignored the burning feeling I was getting from my stomach but I shouldn't have done that, because after I climbed over some of the remaining rubble, the pain forced me to my knees as it climbed up from my stomach to the back of my throat, I went through a series of dry heaves before I started to throw up black gunk.

It took me a few minutes to throw it all up but once it was gone, I thought that I would feel better but I didn't, I heard something, or someone, laughing in my head but this soon passed and I could walk again.

I didn't tell Jack about this when he found me, but I should have told him...

Because it would have prevented something horrible.

\------

We found ourselves in another cavern, with no end in sight, I had a lot of things to think about as we walked, like, who was that person who grabbed me? Were they human? And, if they weren't then, what are they? How do did I get thrown back into the body of a child and who did it?

The cavern was bigger then I thought it would be, I was now walking on a ledge and I couldn't see the bottom of the cavern, the only thing that I could see was the fog. I jumped over a gap and climbed over a pile of pots.

I could hear them as they rolled over the ledge and they fell but I wasn't scared, because even though I knew that falling off the ledge here would be fatal, I could see why Jack loved this game.

I could hear more of the pots fall as Trico walked pass them, the ledge ended over a pool of water, I stepped back from the ledge. I knew that I couldn't swim. I looked around and I saw a series of ledges that created a path down to the water, it would be longer but it meant that I could reach the swallow part of the pool, if there was one, and wade across to that doorway and the platform before it, that I could see on the opposite side.

The water was warm, warm enough to remove any lingering traces from my time in the frozen steam, Trico stayed on that ledge, staring at the water and at me. "It's not going to hurt you Trico!" I yelled at him. "It's water! The worse thing that it can do to you is give you a cold if you stay in cold water for a really long time!"

But Trico kept on staring at me,  I shook my head and I proceeded to wade across the pool of water, Trico was acting like a cat and he was so cute.

I kept to the ages of the pool, climbing onto and over rocks when I could, the way out was blocked the same way that the cavern had been, which meant that I had to use the mirror again.

There was a torch in the new room, nearby a length of chain that hung from a beam above me, it was clear that to move onto the next part of the game that I had to climb it.

I almost slipped when I had to climb onto the wooden beam, I did not know if video game logic, when it came to death and any injuries that I could get from my current environment and my actions, worked here. I ended up clinging like a sloth to the beam for a few minutes before I could gather the courage needed to climb around and stand up on top of the beam.

I treated the wooden beam like the balance beams that I used to see the PE classes that I had when I was a kid, placing one foot in front of the other, with my arms held out to the side to help me with my balance as I walked the beam.

Getting down was easier than I thought it would be, I just had to hang from the beam and drop from it, I landed on top of a crate filled with barrels, a way to get Trico down. I pushed the crate off of the ledge before I used the chain to get down.

The crate had broken from the impact with the ground, scattering the barrels across the ground, I picked up a barrel close to me and I carried it out of the room, throwing it into the pool before I ducked back into the room. I knew what was going to happen next and I did not want to be here when it did happen. I had just reached the chain when the wave of water came crashing  into the room, I picked up another barrel once the water had settled and I dropped it on the small wooden platform in front of the room.

But when I came back with the third barrel, it had not been touched, Trico was near the ledge that I couldn't climb that I found while I was making my way across the pool.

The only way that I could get this barrel to Trico was to swim, using the barrel as a float.

This would not end well.

\-------

I had to use his tail to climb that ledge, I was soaking wet and cold, but I could see a way out, a stream of light came from a hole in the wall on the other side of this new cavern.

I let go of his tail and I walked over to that wall, the hole was reachable, thanks to a series of broken ledges that led to this hole. I could feel the breeze coming from the hole and I knew, this small passageway led to the outside, I was closer to the resonator and the soldiers, I was closer to the end of what I knew of the storyline of this game.

I knew that once I passed that point, I would be blind to the rest of the story.

I just hope that I can find Jack before that happens.


	8. The Last Guardian: Chapter 4

It felt good be outside again, I did have to remove and store the clothing that I didn't need to wear anymore, like my hoodie, and roll up my sleeves again but it was worth it.

I looked up when I felt the wall behind me shake, only to see Trico's head appear from a hole higher up than the one I used, he leapt from the hole, running towards the sunlight.

I dropped down from the ledge and I ran after him, Trico came to a stop and he roared. I could see a tower in the distance and various structures around it, Trico stood up on his back legs and he just kept on roaring at the tower, flapping his wings. They looked damaged and nothing like the wings of birds that I saw around my neighbourhood.

That felt like a lifetime ago now, even though I did not know how much time had passed, but maybe Jack knew the answer to that question...

But I had to find him before I could ask him that.

But didn't Jack tell me about how time works in these games earlier?

And why, whenever I try to remember that, my head hurts?

What's wrong with me? Is this a side effect from becoming a child again or side effects from taking the place of the Boy from The Last Guardian?

The only way to move on from this area was to use a series of ledges that left no room for error. It was the same for the rocks that followed them, which Trico used and rusty looking chains had been attached to the cliffside through a series of metal hooks that had been hammered into the rock.

I turned around to see Trico hop from one pile of rocks to another, the rock piles were unstable and they almost fell apart but they remained standing.

The ledge that I was using came to an end and the only way to reach the next one was to hang from the chain. I reached up and I grabbed onto the chain before I stuck my feet into some cracks in the rocks.

I crossed the gap like that, I could hang like the Boy but I don't want to risk the chance that I would hurt my shoulders and have that wound hinder me throughout the game. It could also still be there when I grew up again, which could hold me back if I ended up facing Anti at the end of the game.

And don't give me that look, I know that you are doing that but according to video game logic that can and it will happen, okay? 

So I was going to stick to what I knew.

\---------------------

The chains finally came to an end and I was standing on semi-solid ground, Trico had joined me there and I was free to look around a bit.

There was no real boundary to this little piece of what could have been an upper floor to the ruined temple that this place seemed to be.

There was no ground underneath us, it was long gone but on the other side, it was still there.

But above it, there was a wooden barricade of some sort, next to some pillars that was crumbling. I wasn't sure of what to do when the mirror started to glow.

I looked at it before I looked back at the barricade, was it possible?

I grabbed the mirror and I pointed it at the barricade, I heard the lightning before I saw it.

It crashed into the barricade, destroying it and the support underneath the right pillar and that pillar collapsed, falling towards us.

The top end of it crashed near me and the shockwave from that rippled across the tiny piece of stonework, causing me to fall over. The bottom end of the pillar continued to collapse, slipping down until it came to a halt on the floor below us.

I stood up, the crashing pillar had caused our little piece of floor to crack near the cliff wall. I had to use it to cross the gap, the entire makeshift bridge was unstable and shaky as I made my way down it.

I reached the end and I looked back to see how Trico was going to get across, I thought that he would jump across the gap but he used the Pillar too.

There was a small staircase leading away from this place, it led to a room where the only exits were small arch shaped doorways.

Two of them had been covered by metal grating.

They didn't lead outside, just to a large room, lit by torches.

Entire sheets of metal grating were scattered across the room and this room had a second floor walkway surrounding it.

It was like I was walking through a throne room but at the end of it, instead of a throne, was a door with light shining through a crack in it.

I turned around when I heard a noise behind me, only to laugh when I saw that it was Trico trying to follow me. He was so cute but just like Jack, I don't have enough butter to help him get in here.

I had to find another way.

"Now, if I remember this part of the game correctly, there should a staircase around here." I muttered to myself.

The staircase took me to the location of the former barricade.

"Turicur!"

My voice echoed throughout this place and I waited but, he didn't come.

I sighed. This was going to take a while.

\---------------------

The door was not a door, it was a window. I found this out when I started to take a look around but the only thing I found so far was a trapped barrel.

I ended up walking back to where the pillar bridge was, there had to be a way to get Trico up there. "I guess that I can go back there and try again, maybe you'll listen to me this time." I petted Trico's nose after I said this, I really wanted to find Jack, but I didn't know where he was.

Trico did manage to get up there, eventually, after he crossed the pillar bridge again and he jumped from the other side.

The barrel was liberated from it's prison, thanks to some lightening, and Trico got his num nums.

The second floor walkway now looked like a series of ledges, since I was able to get to them now. It took some more Trico parkour but I soon had a grip on the first one.

I had to climb up that one, and two more, before I could walk along a longer ledge to reach a climbable chain.

The chain took me up even higher.

I went left and I found a passageway out of here, I went back and and I looked down at Trico.

I opened my mouth to call for him but what came out of my mouth wasn't English, it was the language spoken in the game.

It probably was a side effect of replacing the Boy, just like his markings, it had to be.

Trico made the jump and we made our way along the passageway until we reached another wooden barricade. I fed Trico a barrel that I found in a dead end passageway connected to the one that we were using after his lightening destroyed the barricade.


	9. The Last Guardian: Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so we have reached the end of the First Arc for this part of the story. The Second Ark will begin with the next chapter, so put your seatbelts on guys, it's not over.

There was a small crawlspace in the room behind the barricade, it was the only way forwards that I could find.

It led outside, to a small forest.

I looked back where I had come from and there was an exit for Trico, he just had to jump for it.

It was nice to be outside again but it was getting dark, it had been a long day and I had no artificial source of light, apart from the torches, to use at night.

It was time to stop for the night.

Trico seemed to understand, because he let me use him as a pillow.

I didn't get a lot of sleep that night, I could have used more but what I got was enough.

We set off again in the morning.

Trico was roaring again at the tower, I knew that we had to go there. It was the only clue that I had to finding Jack that didn't involve what I knew about the progression of the main story line.

The only way forward was to hang onto Trico as he jumped over a very tall wall of the ruin but there was something weird here.

It was a stained glass window piece with a yellow eye in the middle of it. 

I climbed down from Trico to get a better look at it but when I got close to it, my vision glitched out.

The yellow eye was now green and I could feel something breathing down my neck but when I turned around...

There was nothing behind me.

I fell to my knees and I started to throw up more of that black gunk from earlier, back in that cave.

I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand when I was done, it hadn't hurt this time and that worried me. 

I shook my head and I decided to forget about it.

I pushed the eye off of the ledge, but what I saw after walking up a staircase, make me freeze.

I had a pretty good idea of where we was now.

I took my glasses off and I put them in a padded case that I had taken from that Mart. I didn't want to risk them being broken or lost due to the event that was about to happen.

The case was put in my rucksack and I tightened the straps on the mirror, it could be useful later.

There was two different ways that I could get there, one was a small tunnel, while the other passageway was big enough for Trico.

I kept one hand on the wall as I went up the staircase, coming to a crossroads, one path lead to a dead end while the other path was blocked by a metal gate.

Trico followed me.

The small tunnel passageway had a dead end with a barrel in it, I found this out when I retraced my steps.

I bought the barrel with me as I made my way back to the metal gate, Trico ate the barrel but I noticed that he seemed to be a bit uneasy.

And I was too.

Trico then spotted another barrel behind the gate, I had to squint to see it but that was all I could figure out about what was beyond the gate.

I could see light streaming in from a hole in the room that we were currently in, a hole big enough for a child, as long as they could get up there.

I had to jump from Trico's head to reach that hole, which led to a narrow passageway with a series of ledges to travel on.

I couldn't see the floor, because there wasn't a floor here, it was just a fog. I couldn't see if there was one.

The first ledge was directly across from me, that was then followed by a ledge underneath that I could walk on.

There was another ledge above that and once I had climbed onto it, I could jump back across to the side that I started from, to reach a doorway that let me back in.

This new room was directly behind the gate, I had to get down first before I could look around. There was two ways out of this room, three if you included the gate once it had been opened, but that was it.

I pulled the lever down to let Trico in, the barrel was the first th thing that we dealt with once Trico had entered the room but he didn't eat it.

I really wanted to turn back but this was the only way that we could go, even if there was a wooden barricade in the way.

I can't really describe what I felt when I saw the resonator for the first time, the metal cage and it's glowing bars.

I felt so small.

The roof of this room was open to the sky and you could see the tower from here, I could barely see the gate that was between us and the soldiers that were behind it.

I thought that I could see something moving behind it.

I dropped down, coming face to face with what could be the resonating crystal that powered this cage, locked away behind iron bars.

There was a blue tinged sealed door here too, right next to the crystal, it didn't really look like a door but it did look a lot like one.

I could hear the moment when Trico jumped down, I closed my eyes and I told myself not to look, even when I heard the crystal start to resonate with Trico's horns.

I just wanted this to be over with as soon as possible, but when I heard noises in front of me, I opened my eyes to see that behind the gate, the soldiers were chasing someone.

I started to run towards the gate and when I got close enough to see who it was, I screamed.

"JACK!"

But I had forgotten what was behind me.

My feet left the ground and I was tossed up into the air before something dark and wet closed over me.

And then, there was nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually the last of my pre-written chapters, so this story will be going on a hiatus until I have created a new stash of chapters but if you don't want to wait for the newest chapters, then check out my Wattpad account, you'll find any new chapters there.


	10. The Last Guardian: Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, this is more of a filler/information chapter, nothing important really happens (or maybe something important does happen, let's wait and see on that) but in this chapter our heroes do mention something that could become an important plot line later.

Chaos slowly opened her eyes to see that they were still in the room with the resonator and that someone was brushing some of her hair out of her face, it seemed that her hair tie had snapped while she had been eaten.

She groaned and she tried to use her arms to help her sit up probably, only for them to give up on her, causing her to yelp and to alert her companion that she was awake.

"Are you okay, Kid?" Jack asked her, helping her to sit up probably.

"Jack?" Chaos asked, looking for her backpack.

"Yeah, it's me." He handed over her backpack and she pulled out her glasses case. She opened it and she put her glasses back on, blinking a few times as her vision corrected itself, allowing her to see the Irishman. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit sick, dizzy but otherwise, I'm just fine, apart from some questions that I want answered."

"Fire away!"

"Well, it's mainly these that I'm worried about." Chaos pulled up her left sleeve to reveal the markings on her skin. "Are these permanent?"

"Kind of, you don't have to worry about them but to make a long story short, when you're brought into a game, you create what Mark, me and the others have taken to calling a data shell." Jack told her. "This data shell is your save file and no matter what game you go to, the file is transferred with you."

"So, we're not really trapped in this game?"

"We are actually but as beings of flesh and blood, we can't actually do anything..."

"Wait! Are you saying that these data shells are our Avatars?"

"Exactly, these markings are permanent for the Avatar version of you but they do not get transferred over to your flesh and blood body but that does not mean that you can be reckless..."

"Because the physics of video games don't apply to us right? We can still die and be injured, right?"

"Yeah, Mark, me and the rest of us had a few close calls until we figured that out but you don't ever really know if you have to worry about that, because sometimes, they can apply to us but it's best to act like every game can kill you."

"So, basically, treat everything like we're still in the real world?"

"Yeah..."

"This kinda reminds me of an anime that I watched, one that involved a system similar to what we are now for it's main characters... Wait! Hold on a minute! What happened after I got eaten?!"

"Well... while you was being Trico food, I was running from the soldiers behind the gate."

"Oh, those things... I'm not looking forward to my first encounter with them..." 

"They're not that bad kid, if you know what you're doing, anyway, I think that you know what I did."

"Yeah." Chaos nodded her head. "You used the crawlspace and opened the gate with the switch but Jack, that's the limit of what I know about this games storyline. I'm blind beyond this point. All that I know about what's to come is more Tricos and more of that armour. That's it."

"Well, it's better than nothing." Jack got up. "Come on, let's go."

"Does Trico know that you're not num nums?"

" Yeah, I taught him that after he threw you up." Jack laughed.

"He threw me up?"

"Right on top of me." Jack said as Trico started to wake up.

Chaos started to panic. "Right on top of you Jack?!" She yelped. "I'm sorry!"

"There's nothing to apologise for, I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault."

"Okay." Chaos got up. "So, where do we go from here?"

"Through the gate." 

And with that, Jack led his party through the gate but above them, something or to be more honest, _someone_ was watching them.

\--------------------------

Anti watched them walk away, with that feathered thing following them. He sneered, they didn't know what awaited them, what he had planned to do to them.

He was looking forward to this, he knew what he need to do to break Jack's heart and he was going to enjoy every single second of it.

Jack had no idea of what, he, Anti had done and why he had brought the girl into this. This was going to be so much fun... right?

But, why did he want to stop his plan now and let them go? To set them free? To fix what he had broken?

He sneered again. He shouldn't care for anyone. He was a bad ass demon that could do whatever he wanted and nobody could and would stop him.

So, why did his heart hurt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, we move into the second part of The Last Guardian.


End file.
